Save Her
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was kidnapped to be a slave and Eric Northman will find a lot of surprises when he believes that nothing can surprise him anymore.


Hi there!

I know it's been a long time since the last time I updated one of my stories and I've been thinking about writing a shot-one story because I really liked them and I had been thinking about this one for a while so here it is.

All mistakes are mine so hope you like the story.

Have a nice week and don't forget to leave me a review, you know good or bad, but I really hope you like this story.

Thanks

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Save Her<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Please…please…" I begged and begged but nothing seemed to be enough. He wanted me to suffer, he had done it for the past two years and he didn't seem to be tired of it. I wondered what would happen first, would he end up getting tired of me or I would die before?

I did not care. I did not care at all because I could only think about everything ending quickly.

Bill Compton.

That was the name of the vampire who decided to kidnap me one night after leaving work. He pulled me away from my family, my friends and m life. He pulled me away from everything because he needed a diversion. That was me, a simple diversion for him that was irrelevant because I was just a human being.

A simple human being.

_A despicable human being_. His words not mine.

When vampires confessed their existence to the world I thought things would be different. They had been hiding for centuries, perhaps millennia, they finally decided to come to light. Confessing to the humans that they had been between us longer than we'd like to believe.

I was excited by the idea that there was something else out there and for the first time in a long time I felt that I wasn't a freak.

Throughout my life I had heard – with my mind – what people thought of me and all of their secrets. It's not as funny as it may seem and I always discovered things I wouldn't want to know. But everything changed with vampires. Bill Compton appeared one night at Merlotte's – my friend Sam Merlotte's bar – where I had worked since I finished high school, and he sat in one of my tables. I was excited because he was my first vampire and I didn't even think about the consequences.

"Stop mourning and begging, I'm sick of hearing you!" Bill yelled and hit me so hard I thought my cheek would be open in half.

Yeah, that was my life from the past two years. Bill insulted me, hit me, drank from me and raped me whenever he was bored or needed a relief. How could things have deteriorated to that point?

Bill turned away from me so my blood didn't stain his damn shoes and I sat there with my hands chained up to the wall in a cold dirty cell. I did not know if I was still in Bon Temps because I just woke up in the same place that I am now and never saw the exterior.

His guards – or at least they were supposed to be – walked into my cell every day and feed me on leftovers as if I were an animal. None of them spoke to me or gave me a look, just came in, put the food down on the ground and left.

Alone.

I was always alone, thinking about what would happen tonight. Would I die or be alive to see another day through the small window of my cell? I was not sure what I preferred and could only close my eyes and think that one day I would wake up from this nightmare and would be back in Bon Temps, in the house where I grew up with my Gran and my brother Jason.

That was exactly what I really desired and wished it with all my strength.

What had I done so terrible to deserve this punishment?

During the first few months I thought this was a punishment for having wanted during my whole life not be alone. Not being a telepath and a freak that no one else could understand. And then there were vampires. I maybe thought there was hope for me when they appeared but I began to believe that it was God's way to punish me for having desired to be accepted.

"I have a surprise for you," he moved faster than I could see and whispered in my ear. I couldn't help trembling when I felt him so close to me. "Some of my friends have informed me that they are coming to visit me and I am sure they will expect me to treat them as they really deserve, don't you think?"

I simply nodded, not wanting him to hit me again. I had learned long ago that say a wrong word meant a beating or he could rape me in a way that I could feel that he was splitting me in two.

"Good girl," he whispered again and a single tear fell off my eye and ran down my injured cheek. "Sheriff of this area is a very important vampire and I do not want problems, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled and Bill finally got up and left. I couldn't stand him to be close to me but any other word or gesture would have led me to a new beat from him and I did not think I could bear it.

"You see, Sookie? Deep down you are a good girl and I regret a lot having to hurt you every time you are unable to behave." Behave? My blood boiled every time Bill tried to use me as an excuse for his own behaviour. "I hate having to hurt you but it's the only way for you to learn."

I stood sitting there without saying a word or looking up from the ground. I did not move a muscle until he left and that was the first night Bill didn't rape me. I was sure he had a reason and I suspected that reason was because the Sheriff and other vampires were on their way.

Maybe Bill wanted to reserve me for them.

Oh Dear Lord, what else could happen to me?

I cried and cried until my eyes were swollen and sore and I could not sleep on the side where I was beaten because every time I brushed my cheek against my hand or the ground was like someone was stabbing me. The pain was unbearable.

I was thinking and crying for what seemed like hours but perhaps were only minutes. I could not stop thinking about what was expecting me in the next days. What kind of vampires would appear? What had Bill planned for me? Would I survive the night or they would just drain me and throw me in a dark alley?

I finally fell asleep and only woke up when the sun began warming my face. I got up slowly, trying to move as little as possible not to make noises with my chains but my whole body was sore. The marks of my chains were destroying my wrists and the rest of my body was full of wounds, bruises, cuts and fangs marks. Bill made sure to mark me as his and _I_ was _his_.

Suddenly the cell door opened and a guard walked in. He was covered in black, their usual uniform, but instead of putting the tray of food down on the ground as they used to, he also brought something else.

"Master Compton has bought this especially for you," he said dryly. "You will wear it tonight and he wants you to drink this." He left a glass of blood, blood I figured was Bill's, on the small table and a rectangular white box.

The guard left without saying another word, and he closed the door. I was afraid to open that box because I did not know what I would find inside. Would it be something humiliating to me to wear? I was sure that was because humiliate and degrade me was Bill Compton's favourite pastime.

And his blood.

Bill obviously wanted the marks and wounds on my body to disappear when his _friends_ arrived. He did not want to introduce his human as the caged and chained animal that lived in a cell under his mansion. No, he needed to pretend that I was well taken care of to the Sheriff. Maybe he was looking for more power and I was his best weapon to get it.

I decided that I wasn't yet sufficiently prepared to open that box so I drank the blood instead. I drank it in one gulp, trying not to throw up at the thought that a part of him would be inside of me and I threw the glass against the wall. I did not want to think about it, I could not accept the fact that my life had been reduced to this torture. Vampires had confessed their existence for a reason; they wanted to be accepted by humans.

So, what was Bill Compton's problem? Did he not want to be accepted as the rest of his race? Perhaps this had always been his lifestyle and he wasn't willing to change it even time had changed. Why was I his prisoner? Why the Sheriff had not discovered it? Or they knew and did not care? That would explain a lot. Maybe a visit from the Sheriff only meant that he knew exactly what Bill Compton was doing and he just wanted to enjoy a few hours with Bill's toys.

Because that was me, his fucking sexual toy. He did not even treat me as a person. For him I was only a blood source and he could drink from me anytime and fuck me when, how and where he wanted.

I could not bear to think how stupid I had been to believe vampires would be like us. They were not, they never had been. It's true they were human once but Bill Compton had lost his humanity a long time ago and he didn't see the world as a human being would. He could not accept the fact that both humans and vampires politicians were working together to create a world in which everyone could live in peace. No, he just wanted to continue with unique and peculiar lifestyle and that included taking advantage of me in every possible way.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Sheriff Northman, it's an authentic pleasure to have you in my home." Something I could not stand was Compton's bullshit. His ability to lick asses was impressive but I was not impressed at all.

"Compton." I simply said.

I did not understand why instead of being in my bar in Shreveport entertaining the vermin I was at Compton's house. Not that sitting in my throne at Fangtasia and stand their pleas for me to bite them was better but I preferred that rather than spend one second in the company of Bill Compton.

I did not trust Compton. He was the kind of vampire who seeks power and gets it by any means so I wasn't alone with him. If this visit turned to be a trap at least I would be prepared. I took Clancy and Chow with me. Both worked for me at Fangtasia and although I couldn't stand their presence, bringing them with was the best option. I was not willing to bring Pam, my progeny, with me to Bill Compton's house if he was planning something. She would be a great help if there were problems and could be here in a matter of minutes.

If it were me, I would have staked Compton the first time I saw him putting one foot in Fangtasia but the bastard had Queen Sophie-Anne on his side and I responded to her. Compton took advantage of that, he was fucking untouchable and for some reason Sophie-Anne was using him as a spy. I knew exactly what they were doing but keeping the secret was the better. I just trusted everything to Pam and sooner or later I would have the perfect opportunity to kill them both.

"Come in, please. Welcome." Compton had manners, I had to admit it, but it was only a façade. I knew he wanted to be sheriff and get the power and freed that I enjoyed but I wouldn't put it easier for him. Not even Sophie-Anne had enough power to destroy me. "I am delighted when I heard that you had accepted my invitation, Sheriff."

"I had nothing better to do." I practically spat every word. "And the Queen agreed, what else could I do?" I was going to make him believe that I was following orders from Sophie-Anne when actually I had complete control of my own area. Not even she would dare to pry into my business and that gave me power over Sophie-Anne.

"Well, come in please. I'm sure it will be an unforgettable night."

If I could drive a stake through his chest at that moment I would have. Bill Compton was despicable for the vampire race and get rid of him and Sophie-Anne would solve many problems.

"I'm sure it will."

"Come this way." And he led us to a living room.

"I've got a wonderful surprise for you, Sheriff."

"Of course, Compton."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I heard voices and I knew it had begun.

Drinking Bill's blood had healed my wounds but my body was still in pain and mental suffering had not disappeared. I did not think it could ever go away someday but at least I could move all my limbs.

When was dark enough Bill walked into the cell smiling as if seeing a person locked out was the most normal thing. He was wearing a gray suit and a white silk buttoned shirt so I figured everything was almost ready for the _meeting with his friends_.

"Sookie…" he practically hissed my name and I felt nauseous. He walked until was in front of me and examined my face. "Oh, I see your cheek is much better." Was he trying to be polite or nice to me? A few hours earlier he had beaten me so hard that I felt like my face had blow up and now seemed concerned about marks.

I hated him with all my soul and if my chains had been silver I would have strangled him with them.

"I hope you're a good girl tonight 'cause you already know what will happen if you let me in evidence tonight." He said seriously and I simply nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you know how to behave."

And then he removed my chains. It was not the first time but it was still a weird feeling for me to feel free. I wasn't really free, of course, but I preferred to think that at least my body was at that time.

"If you try anything, I will kill you, do you understand?" I nodded but it did not seem to be enough for him so he grabbed my chin firmly and forced me to look into his eyes. "I will grab you so hard that you will think that your body is going to explode and then I will sink my fangs in every vein of your body, drinking every drop of your blood until there is nothing left and then I will throw your body to the wolves."

"I got it." I whispered and Bill pulled away from me slightly.

"Wonderful."

I stood there, looking down to the ground, as usual, waiting for Bill to take the next step.

"It's time to get dressed, guests will arrive soon."

Before I could realized Bill tore off my clothes and his cold and filthy hands were all over my body. He put his hands on my breasts and began massaging them as he used to every time he raped me.

I groaned, not for pleasure but disgust, and he grinned widely as if he thought I was enjoying it. "I'm afraid we don't have time for this, my guests will be arriving soon and I want you to be ready for them."

It was then when he opened the box. I had not even taken a look inside and had no idea what it was until Bill turned around holding a dress between his hands.

And to my surprise it was beautiful.

It was a knee length pale pink dress with a black silk belt around the waist. I was confused, I thought it would be something much more humiliating but it was a really beautiful dress and a part of me was willing to wear it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered to myself but I knew Bill had heard me.

"You must look nice for the guests." Bill was obsessed. The damn guests, that was all I heard since the night before and I hated to admit that I was a bit curious.

I did not know who the Sheriff or the other guests were because I hadn't time to know anything else about vampires before my life turned into the nightmare that was now. Bill pulled me away from the world before I could experience anything and that was what hurt the most. I never had the chance to meet a good man, fall in love with him and have my first sexual experience in the traditional way. I did not have any of that and Bill made sure that my first time was horrible and traumatic.

"Get dressed." He said no more and left.

It was pretty weird to wear a beautiful dress in a place as horrible as the cell I had been living for the past two years but at that moment nothing mattered to me. I was free. For some reason I could not stop spinning like a fool while I was looking down at the skirt on my dress moving from side to side.

I felt like one of those girls in a movie, wearing a beautiful dress and wishing to go to her prom with her true love. But all that I had was just a pretty dress. There was not dancing, there was a lovely boy and I wouldn't end up falling in love with him at the end of the dance. That was the sad reality.

One of the guards came and stood in front of me. He was huge and dressed in black, as usual. He just stood before me waiting for me to move and when I started walking he followed me closely. I could feel the warmth emanating from his body and I knew that obviously he was not a vampire.

But what kind of man would work for a vampire knowing that I was his prisoner?

I was sure Bill would pay large sums of money to all of his guards to keep their mouths shut. It was a sad reality but it was my reality after all. I will not lie by saying that I had been a good girl from the first night I woke in my cell because it's not true. I tried to escape by all possible means, including asking the guards for help but nobody seemed to care about what was happening to me.

"What's going up there?"

My companion did not reply, he didn't even do it when I turned around to face him. He just pushed me slightly to go upstairs and I had no choice but to do so.

"Ah, the guest of honour," Bill laughed when he saw appear in the living room of his huge mansion.

I had learned not to keep looking at a vampire, especially if that vampire was Bill Compton, so I just stood there looking down.

"Sookie, please, come closer." It was the first time I heard Bill ask for something saying "please" and never, believe, ever I thought he would direct that word to me. "Our guests here can not see you."

I walked slowly towards the room and that's when I realized that I was alone in a room full of vampires. My mysteriously silent guard had disappeared at some point and there was nobody else who could help me. Well, actually there was never anyone before who could help me because Bill would never let me go and guards would never help me. They feared their boss vampire too much so I was alone.

Alone.

For two years I had always been alone.

"Sheriff Northman, Clancy, Chow, this beautiful and delightful creature here is Sookie Stackhouse." His hand was resting on my lower back as he walked me slowly into the room. "I'm sure we _all_ have so much fun tonight."

I wanted to cry and never stop, I wanted to disgust them and leave me alone but I knew it wouldn't work. Maybe Bill's guests would leave angry and disappointed but I knew my night would be very different. Bill would beat me endlessly, drink my blood until he killed me or left me too weak to move for a week and rape me as he had done all this time.

So, what any other option I had?

I lifted my head slightly to look around and saw an Asian vampire covered in tattoos that I assumed was Chow. I had not seen many vampires before but he really did not go unnoticed. His fangs were extended and my whole body started to shake when I realized that I wouldn't wake up to see the sun through my small window again.

"She smells delicious," the Asian vampire hissed.

"Sookie is an excellent example, for a breather." Bill acknowledged as if it were a compliment. I wanted to spit in his face. "Well, she's my gift to you, Sheriff Northman," he said as I looked into a huge vampire with blond hair and blue eyes. He was really handsome and had impressive muscular arms when he took his leather jacket off. "Although I hope Sheriff Northman is generous enough to share."

I expected a miracle. I was not sure what kind of miracle but something to make me abandon this room and go back to my life.

"Of course we'll be able to share her," said the last vampire in the room. I figured he would be Clancy but I didn't even react to his words. I was trembling, unable to move except when Bill pushed me further into the room and all I could was leave my mind in blank to not think about anything else.

"Back off!" The Sheriff growled and the three vampires froze. I did not know what was going on but he managed Bill got his hand off me. "She's mine," Northman hissed and in a blink of an eye was in front of me, staring at me with his fangs extended.

"Sheriff Northman…" Bill began speaking, but Eric growled and Bill closed his mouth immediately.

The next thing I saw was Sheriff and I were alone in the living room and the rest of the vampires had disappeared. All doors were closed and the only illumination came from two small lamps on both sides of a large black leather couch.

I could not move a muscle, I was paralyzed by the terror of being in the presence of a huge vampire and he could do anything to me. Sheriff Northman had power over other vampires and that meant he also had power over me.

"You can sit next to me." I knew what this meant. Bill never talked to me, he just yelled and gave me orders but I was sure the Sheriff just wanted to do the same with me using kind words.

I walked slowly and sat down on the couch, as far as possible from him but he moved until was sitting next to me.

"Do not be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." WHAT! It was not true, I just imagined it. My mind played tricks on me all the time and this was just one of those times. I was probably dreaming. I was laying down in my dark, cold cell imagining things. I couldn't even look at him because I knew it was everything a lie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and then looked shyly at him.

"I live here," I whispered and looked down to the ground again.

"You are a prisoner." It wasn't a question.

I just nodded and said nothing. I did not want to receive a slap.

"Don't be scared, I'm going to get you out of here." He said and this time I looked up and stared surprised and confused at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

A month ago I received an unexpected visit and even I, a thousand year old vampire, was surprised when I saw an old lady coming into my bar and walking towards me with great determination.

She piqued my curiosity and I let her sit with me but did not explain her true motives until we were alone in my office.

"My granddaughter has disappeared." She explained everything that had happened.

Two years ago her granddaughter, Sookie Stackhouse, a beautiful and cheerful young lady – Adele showed me her picture – had mysteriously disappeared one night after leaving her job as a waitress in a bar called Merlotte's in Bon Temps. Nobody saw anything because it was too late and everyone had gone.

Adele was willing to do _anything_ to find her granddaughter and she was absolutely convinced that she hadn't left on her own will.

"I know you're a busy man and have no obligation to help me find my Sookie but…" she looked down to her lap where she was holding her picture for a second and then looked up quickly. "I know Sookie hadn't gone by herself." She said firmly. "My granddaughter is being held somewhere."

I began investigating Sookie Stackhouse's disappearance, not because it was my job but because Adele's desperation made me feel like I should. I did not know why or the reasons why she thought I could find her but suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about anything else.

Sookie Stackhouse.

I caught her picture and studied it for hours. She was a beautiful girl, full of life and joy with no reason to disappear. Adele said Sookie would never have left without telling anyone and I suddenly felt like a private detective looking for a missing girl.

I researched and researched and found many curious things. I needed to know information about Sookie and I finally found something really interesting. Sookie was a telepath, she could hear people's thoughts and their secrets, and although at first Adele seemed reluctant to tell me she finally did it.

Her telepathy was something many vampires would have killed for to achieve. Having a telepath supposed a huge advantage for a vampire and my research came to a vampire in particular.

Bill Compton.

If someone craving power was him. He was a mere slave of Queen Sophie-Anne, a spy who had been sent to Bon Temps for a simple reason. The Queen wanted to know what was happening in my area but didn't want anyone to know. She may be queen but I was much older than Sophie-Anne and I had a lot of power over her.

Sophie-Anne could not touch me.

But, did the Queen know Sookie Stackhouse's existence? Did she know what Sookie could do?

When I got Compton's house I knew in one way or another would find the answers I was looking for but I never imagined that I would find exactly what I had been investigating for the last month.

Sookie and I were alone and did not mind Compton suspected something was going on between us.

She seemed surprised when I told her that I wasn't going to hurt her and I was there to help her.

"Your grandmother, Adele Stackhouse, is very worried about you."

"My Granny…" she whispered at the same time her eyes began filling with tears. I couldn't bear tears but she was a young beautiful girl and I did not know how to comfort her.

"Sookie, listen to me, I know who you are and what you can do." But I did not pronounce the word "telepath". I was sure Bill would be able to find out and it'd be a serious problem for us.

"I'm telep…"

"Shhhh…don't tell it." I mumbled. "We don't know who may be listening." Sookie closed her mouth and nodded. "I need you to do something for me."

Sookie nodded again and I knew she was willing to do anything I said. In any other situation I would have taken advantage of it but I could only see an innocent girl who was trapped in a hell at the hands of a disgusting vampire.

Sookie began screaming as loudly as she could and threw her shoes at different sides of the room.

"AHHHHHH!" Her cries were strong enough to alert the guards and I killed them one by one. Compton used werewolves and shifters as his personal guards, but none of them was able to face me.

"What the fuck is going on?" Compton walked into the room screaming. "Sookie! Damn bitch! I told you what would happen if you tried anything." I hit Compton as hard as I could before he could put a hand on Sookie and put her behind me to protect her.

"Get away from her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a different place. It was dark but not cold and I could hear music. But music was not what I had always heard in Bill's mansion.

It was rock.

Bill never listened rock so maybe I was still dreaming.

"Sookie…" I heard someone saying my name with just a whisper. "Sookie, can you hear me?"

I was sure I was still dreaming and my own dreams were betraying me in a really cruel way but I wasn't willing to mourn for more time for something that never would change. I probably never left that cell and perhaps one night Bill Compton drank too much of my blood and nothing was real anymore.

"Sookie, please, open your eyes, sweetie, please…" but the voice kept calling me and then I recognized it. It was a voice I had not heard in a long time and I thought I'd never hear again.

"Gran…" I muttered and then I saw her. She was looking down at me and her eyes were irritated. "Granny, is that really you?"

My Gran just cried harder and nodded without saying a word. Was this real or I was just imagining it?

I sat up slowly, hoping my body was sore but did not.

"Gran, where am I? How…how did you get here? If you are here…Bill will kill you." I began mourning uncontrollably. "Granny, you have to go, please, you have to go before he comes back, please, please….please, Gran, you have to get out of here before he gets back." I was desperate to save her life. Bill may have done me through hell and destroyed my life but I wasn't going to let him do the same to my Gran.

"Shhh…sweetie, please calm down. Just breathe, okay?"

I was trying but the idea that Bill could show up at any moment was something that scared me.

"He's gone, Sookie, it's over."

Was it over? Was it really over or I just wanted to believe it was?

I finally got to breathe normally and sat on the couch. My Gran sat beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders and told me what had happened. Apparently Bill Compton did not accidentally kidnap me that night. He was following orders from someone else. I asked questions, a lot of questions, but my Gran couldn't answer them and I wondered how she managed to find me. She explained me Sheriff Northman found me and it was then that I remembered everything had happened the night before. It had been real and I remembered Eric Northman saying me that everything's was going to be okay and he was there to help me.

But what happened to Bill Compton?

"I'm sorry, Gran, I'm so, so sorry," I whispered and burst in tears. It had been so long since I last saw her and being there with her was like if I was dreaming. I felt like a fool for all that had happened, but my Gran just told me that nothing was my fault and it was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three months later my life had returned to normal. I was at home and could not be happier for it but the first few weeks were really hard. Everyone wanted to come to see me but I was not mentally prepared for it. I couldn't stop thinking about all those people and hearing their thoughts.

For two years I hadn't to force myself to keep my shields up and couldn't hear vampire's thoughts. But now everything was back to normal and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay focused for too long to not hear their minds. It was pretty hard to force myself not to listen my Gran's mind or my brother Jason every time he came to visit so I didn't need to see anyone else.

"Sookie, why don't you come with me for a walk and buy some stuff? You've been locked in since you got back home and you should get out a bit."

"I'm fine, Gran."

"Sookie…"

"Gran…I'm not ready to go out there and face the real world. Not yet." It was pretty difficult to concentrate, it scared me too the stares and whispers when people saw me. I was sure they would think that it was my fault or something worse. I didn't need to hear all that.

"All right. I'll go buy some things we need, will you be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, Gran."

She walked towards me and kissed my forehead. "I will always worry for you, Sookie." She sighed. "Hey, I'll go see some friends and come back later."

"Okay. Have fun."

I tried to pretend everything was fine 'cause my Gran had endured too much pain for the past two years and did not need more.

But there was someone else I needed to talk with. It was dusk outside and maybe he could talk to me.

Eric Northman was the one who saved me. No matter he was a vampire because he pulled me out of that house where I thought my life was over and I would always be in doubt to him.

But I knew a phone call wouldn't be enough so I left a message on his voicemail saying that I would like him to come to my house to talk with him personally.

Maybe having a vampire at my home was not the best idea after all had happened but I did not see Eric Northman as a vampire. To me he was my hero, the man who saved me and nothing else.

I was not sure how long I was sitting on the couch when I heard someone knocking at my door. I got up slowly, hoping that no one of my Gran's friends was trying to find out whether I was right or not, looking for details or just pretending that they were worried about me.

I couldn't stand it.

But when I opened the door I saw a pleasant surprise. There in front of me was my hero and saviour.

Eric Northman.

"Hello." I said no more. I had left him a message but I never expected for him to come so soon.

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm glad to see you again."

"Sookie, please."

We sat down on the couch saying nothing for a few minutes and although I would love to offer him a True Blood we were not accustomed to have vampire visits so we had nothing for him.

Finally I broke the silence. "I wanted to thank you for all you did for me, Sheriff Northman."

"Eric, please."

"Eric, if it hadn't been for you I would still be locked in that cell or dead or I don't know, is there anything worse?"

"Compton could've turned you into a vampire and you would have been his slave forever."

Yes, there was something much worse. I couldn't imagine being turned into a vampire, much less being Bill Compton's child. That would have been an even worse nightmare.

"I guess so. Well, I'm glad to be back."

"And I'm glad you're free." I couldn't help but smile broadly and blush. "You're beautiful, Sookie Stackhouse, especially when you blush." Was it my imagination or Eric Northman was flirting with me?

Before I knew he was kissing me. I wasn't sure how this happened but his lips were soft and passionate at the same time and when I opened my mouth slightly he introduced his tongue inside me and my hands gripped his neck tightly.

Never in my whole life a man had kissed me the way Eric was doing and I did not want him to stop. His hands were gently caressing my skin and the next I knew was that I was straddling him.

I did not know what was going on with me but Eric got up from the couch and I put my legs around his waist automatically as we kept kissing.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Sookie," he said when our lips pulled away from each other and he began kissing my neck. "If you're ready I can take care of you, love you and make sure no one ever hurts you again."

And he did. A few times.

For the first time in my life I felt loved, in love and completely happy.

I was free.

Eric Northman freed me.

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot for reading this new story of mine, they're 10 already! I'm really happy for it.<p>

You know what to do if you liked the story, just hit the button and leave me a review or whatever you want.

Thanks a lot for your supporting.

:)


End file.
